Button covers have been known for quite some time and have taken on a variety of constructions. These known button covers are generally formed from two elements, namely, a cover having an open side for receiving the button and a closure plate for retaining the cover in secured relationship to the button while being worn. Button covers of this type are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,751,654; 3,316,601; 3,343,230; 3,353,231; 3,584,349; 3,934,313; 4,539,731; 5,060,356; and 5,161,285. Such button covers have had traditional application as a decorative accessory for male shirts that when applied over the cuff buttons, simulate the presence of cuff links. In addition, such button covers have been used on women's blouse cuffs, as well as other locations for buttons when desired to produce an aesthetically attractive effect.
Tie clips are used to secure a tie relative to the front of a shirt and typically include a clip having a hinge. The clip is opened and one arm is positioned in front of the tie, while a second arm is inserted into an opening in the front of the shirt that is between the buttons of the shirt. When the clip is closed, the tie is secured to the shirt. One disadvantage of typical tie clips is that the tie can form wrinkles or folds when the individual moves. For example, when an individual sits down, this can cause a large fold because the relative distance between the clip and the individual's neck has decreased.
Thus, there is a need for an attachment device that does not rely on connectors such as mechanical fasteners to attach objects together, especially one that can be used to attached a tie to a button on a shirt, wherein a user may experience the look of wearing a tie without the inconvenience and displeasure afforded by prior art ties which not only constrict movement of the neck but causing the user's neck to be susceptible to sweating and discomfort. Moreover, there is a need for a device which allows a wearer to quickly attach a professional knotted tie without worrying that such tie may get caught in a machine resulting in serious bodily harm to the wearer.